Talk:Strength
Further information about Further Information That's good info; but, in NWN, I don't think an ability score can go below 3. -- Austicke 00:39, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * From my experiance ingame I would say the same. -- Pstarky 06:31, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) :* Are you guys sure? I have heard of people dying because their Constitution hit 0 and the Craft, Armor skill sets your Dexterity to 0 so that you cannot move while you are trying to change the appearance of it. I could be wrong, but I do think it is possible... nots just not normal Enigmatic 06:33, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) ::*Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I know if you're held, your Dex goes to 3. -- Austicke 13:45, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) *I know 2 things... 1: the bit about creatures with 0 con is not applied in NWN. All creatures have a non-zero con even undead like ghosts (toolset spectre has con 10) & constructs. The immunity to ability damage etc is applied directly as a skin property. 2:the toolset does not allow u to set a creatures statistics below 3.--Defunc7 08:57, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) Quick question: what is a shieker? Is it a creature? Or is that mispelled, I never heard of it. 148.177.1.219 10:31, 26 July 2006 (PDT) *A shrieker is a stationary, fungus-like creature from AD&D. They emit loud "shrieking" noises when light or movement is sensed, and thus make great sentries. They appear in the Baldurs Gate series, but I have not seen any in NWN campaigns. Blacknight 13:04, 26 July 2006 (PDT) :* Yea it was mispelled as "shieker" rather than "shrieker" I fixed it to correct the confusion. Dae-Glyth 13:08, 26 July 2006 (PDT) Maxing out strength? What's the highest unmodified Strength score possible in NWN? From what I can tell, a Half-Orc with starting base of 20 who increases Strength every 4 levels, takes all seven possible Great Strength feats in epic progression, and has ten levels of Red Dragon Disciple should have: 20 + 10 + 7 + 8 => 45 Strength. With the ability cap bonus set at +12, that pushes the maximum possible modified Strength score to 57. Am I missing anything that could make it even higher (for instance, does Barbarian Rage stack over the cap limit, etc.)? -- 28 June 2007 * technically, Dragon shape grants you 48 base STR, add +12 to that and 60 would be the highest STR I would say. Bromium 08:26, 28 June 2007 (PDT) * I think that 50 base strength is achievable max. In orded to pull this out you need to make fighter/bard/rdd half-orc with 20 starting strength and go 10 levels of RDD pre-epic. In epic levels choose fighter only, raise STR at every level up and take Epic Strength feat whenever possible. I've managed to take six of them and reached 50 base strength. -- 18:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :* If you look at the first post in this section, it will detail that 45 is the max base strength (57 being the max buffed strength) from the RDD combination (excluding the possibility of dragon shape). Getting up to 50 base strength is possible if certain aspects of the game are exploited. For example, deleveling and releveling an RDD can in some cases cause the strength to increase beyond what is legal for a character. Another possibility is to increase strength via level up while polymorphed to add to its strength override, though this strength increase would not affect later polymorphs' strength override. WhiZard (talk) 05:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Strength modifier to damage I think this article needs a section on how your Strength modifier affects damage, with notes on Dual-Wielding and two-handed weapons. Can anyone help? I'm fuzzy on the rules. -- 6 February 2009 *I just tested this, and here's what I discovered: two-handed weapons receive a damage bonus equal to the STR modifier * 1.5, while other weapons' damage bonus is the STR modifier; off-hand weapons receive a damage bonus of half the STR modifier. However, I didn't test this with a small creature to see if a two-handed longsword would receive the 1.5x damage bonus. Furthermore, I also didn't test it with double-sided weapons. I agree that this article should cover damage bonus from strength, though, so maybe someone else can finish checking up on this, or maybe these basics are enough. -- 05:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :* You discovered correctly. I might consider finish checking up on this, but all this information is in the manual, and it seems to be generally agreed that this is not something the manual got wrong. (Although if anyone feels compelled to verify the remaining cases, go ahead.) In any event, I finally got around to updating the ability articles to cover NWN instead of PnP. --The Krit 19:03, 1 June 2009 (UTC)